Destiny's Plan
by Sasuke's Kanojo
Summary: Kagome can try to run away from her destiny, but she's forgotten one little thing. Destiny is a predetermined course of events, and its had her's pegged since the moment she fell through the well. But a girl can try, right?
1. Until Tomorrow

**DESTINY'S PLAN**

**Hey my first REAL InuYasha fanfiction story. And I want you all to give my beta ****Dreamer6164!! Without her help this story wouldn't have been on here.**

**Chapter One: Until Tomorrow**

_Kagome watched as all of her friends were fighting Naraku. She could feel that this was their last battle. Naraku would surely be killed this time. Each of them, besides herself, all had scratches and bruises on them. She could slowly feel the guilt eating away at her for the fact that she didn't have any. _

_Koga and Sesshomaru were also there. Naraku managed to steal one of Koga's Shikon jewel fragments, and Sesshomaru also seemed to be having a bit of trouble trying to defeat Naraku. Yet he seemed to be also fighting InuYasha at the same time. _

_Kagome had been captured earlier along with Rin by one of Naraku's new subordinates, Byakuya the master of Illusions. InuYasha and the others had rescued her and Rin right as Kohaku, Sesshomaru and Koga arrived at the fight. At this point Rin and herself were by the gate of Naraku's castle watching and waiting. _

'I have to do something!' _Kagome thought, _'I can't just stand here and watch everyone I care about get injured.' _As she thought this, Naraku shot one of his tentacles right through InuYasha's stomach. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, tears burning her eyes._

_Once InuYasha was standing, Kagome decided that now was the best time to join the fight. So she drew out one of her arrows and aimed it at Naraku's heart. When making contact with Naraku, it missed her targeted spot, but she made a lot of damage by shooting his left arm right off. "You wench!" Naraku shouted at her with rage dripping from his voice. _

_Kagome then ran over to InuYasha, with her bow still in her hand, and blocked him from Naraku's view. _

"_Kagome what are you doing?!" InuYasha demanded. "Stay out of this, and get behind me.!" Right before InuYasha was going to pull Kagome behind him, Naraku showed up right in front of Kagome. He was about to attack when she placed her hands in front of her defensibly, but unwillingly and unknowingly she used her purifying palm technique and Naraku was thus blown backwards. _

_Kagome, who was shocked, looked down at her palms. InuYasha as well glanced down at them, and then looked up at Kagome. "How'd I—never mind! InuYasha!" She spoke to him in a whisper. "I think I know how we can defeat him." _

"_I'm up for suggestions." he said as he glared over in Naraku's direction, who was trying to rejuvenate himself._

"_Remember when we defeated the moth demon?" she asked as quickly as she could. "Do you remember how?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Well, we need to combine out attacks." While telling him of the plan, she watched Miroku and Sango combined her Hiraikotsu with Miroku's spiritual staff. The attack knocked off both of his legs. "We should do it now while he can't move,"_

"_Alright, sounds good to me!" He smirked while placing his Tessaiga in front of him. "Naraku! Here is where you breathe your last breath! WIND SCAR!"_

"_So long Naraku!" Kagome shouted, and after InuYasha unleashed his wind scar she then fired her arrow._

"_No!" Naraku shouted when—_

"KAGOME!!" her mother shouted at her from downstairs. "You're going to be late for your karate class!"

"Ah shoot!" Sixteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi yelled as she collected all the pages of her manga that she had drawn that day. She was almost done. She just couldn't understand why wasn't time on her side.

Her eyes glanced over to her bedside clock, and her face immediately paled. "MOM! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE WARNED ME EAILIER!?"

'_Hah! Two more classes left until I can get my double black belt. Well, one more after this class.' _Once all of her papers were together, she grabbed her fighting kimono, and the completed Shikon no Tama, which she placed around her neck.

"Don't you want a little something to eat before you go?" Mrs. Higurashi shouted after her daughter as she ran passed the kitchen.

"Yeah, Sis, you don't want people to hear your monster of a stomach growl for food do ya? You might make them think that they'll be your next meal!" Souta laughed as sat down for dinner.

"Ha ha very funny. If you weren't my kid brother I would have clobbered you!" Kagome teased as she approached the front door. "I'll be going now, but once I get home I'll head to the back for training."

"Not until you put something in your stomach. I don't want a daughter of mine to be anorexic!" Ms. Higurashi demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, Mom!" Kagome shouted rushing out the door towards the side of shrine house just a couple of meters from the main house.

"Bye, Honey!" her mom called after her with her hand cupping the side of her mouth for extra volume.

Kagome grabbed her new bike, that she got for her sixteenth birthday only a couple of days ago, and made off toward the city. As she rode her new bike, she couldn't help thinking about how different it was from her other one. It was not pink and preppy like she had had before, and there was no longer a basket in the front. Instead it was a dark twilight color, and could change gears for whatever climate she was riding. Too bad she hadn't gotten this bike sooner. It would have made her life easier back in the Feudal Era.

She shook those thoughts from her head. She didn't want to think about the Feudal Era. So instead she concentrated on her karate class. _'Ha! I'm so gonna get that double black belt!' _she thought as she reached her class. '_Crap I'm so late! Hope this doesn't affect me getting my belt.'_

~*~

Two hours later she was back at home where she had a little something to eat. If it was up to her she would have skipped dinner and went right to the back to work on things. She could have always ate something when she was working on her manga, but her mother was a very persistent women. Probably even worse than herself in a way.

Once she finished her dinner, she ran upstairs and changed into a new kimono. This one was very familiar in the feudal era. It had a white top with red pants that were very baggy. Even in her time the kimono for a priestess hadn't changed much. The only thing that had changed was the option of getting the a black pair of pants instead of red, but this style was very nostalgic for Kagome.

"Now to finish purifying that mask." she said determinedly as she tied the kimono sash, "Then I can train some more."

As she make her way outside, she grabbed her new weapon. A katana, but not just any katana. This one was special, and had been passed down in the Higurashi family for generations. Before her grandfather had passed away he had given her this sword in hopes that she would be able to use it to its true potential. She had been training with it since that day.

Now what made this weapon special was that if anyone slashed at something it could purify it. Much like the bow and arrow she used to use, but this one was much better for close combat, She of course still used the bow and arrow, but not as frequently.

'_Hah, I bet I'm better then Kikyo—' _Kagome quickly dismissed the patronizing thought. _'No, I'm not…I still have a long way to go to even get close to her level.' _she thought downheartedly. '_Heh, that just gives me more motivation to train and become better.' _

~*~

"_NO!!" Naraku shouted when the wind scar and the sacred arrow made contact with his body. A blinding light was then produced._

"_Did we get him?" Sango asked Miroku, who was right behind her on Kirara. They were coming down for a landing._

_Meanwhile on the ground, InuYasha was shielding Kagome from the blast. "InuYasha!" she said alerted as she sensed the jewel that they had been looking for. "The Shikon no Tama!"_

_The alerted InuYasha yelled. "Where?"_

"_Coming towards us!" _

"_Wha…?"_

_All of his questions were answered when something landed on his head, and bounded off falling into Kagome's hands. "W-we…won…." A shocked Kagome mumbled. Her expression soon changed as her words sunk into her head. "We won!!" she cheered as she tackled InuYasha into a hug._

"_We won?" Sango asked, once Kirara was on the ground. "Miroku! Look at your wind tunnel." _

_Slowly the shaken Miroku unwrapped the cloth. His eyes widen as the wind tunnel was slowly disappearing. Worried that this was just his mind playing games on him, he did not broadcast it to the group, until it was completely gone. "It's not there anymore…" he said still in disbelief, but with a small smile on his face. He then turned to Sango, who was giving him a smile of her own. Joy soon took over his persona as he grabbed her around the waist, twirled her around, and kissed her. Once their lips separated, he placed his forehead on hers, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We won. Now Sango, I believe a proper proposal is in order?"_

_Sango's already heated face seemed to heat up even more. "I-I believe so too." she stammered out._

"_Sango, I know that I can be a little perverted-"_

"_A LITTLE?!" Kagome and Sango both screamed at him._

"_Fine. A LOT happy now?" Miroku glared. "Now can I get on with my proposal?" _

"_Oh! Yes, sorry." Kagome blushed while InuYasha rolled his eyes._

"_Now Sango I know I have a cursed hand that is _very _perverted…but when I'm with you I feel like the happiest man in the world, and I would be honored if I could call you mine. I know you could have plenty of better men that aren't lectures, but I love you. I know would treasure you always, and protect you until my very last breath. "_

_Tears sprung to Sango's eyes. "Miroku…" It was the most beautiful proposal she had ever heard. Even Kagome was crying as she encouraged from the sidelines._

"_YES!!" And with that Sango tackled Miroku._

"_Thank you, Sango." Miroku said with a smile, and he knew tt was the biggest and truest smile he ever had. This was truly the greatest day ever, and nothing could be better._

"_Keh, you humans and your emotions. It was just a question." InuYasha scuffed. _

"_InuYasha_,_ it isn't just a question. It's a vow." Kagome said with stars in her eyes. _'I should have known he would be like this. He doesn't act like he has a heart around me or the others…but around Kikyo he has a bigger heart than anyone…' _She thought bitterly with new tears forming in her eyes. It hurt that he couldn't care about her the same way she cared about him._

"_Keh, whatever…let's head back to the village. It looks like we have a ceremony to set up." he said as he turned his back on the group. It was an attempt to hide the blush that had formed on his cheeks._

_After a long journey, the group made it home safe and sound. Each of them were doing different things. Miroku and Sango were planning their wedding, Shippo was playing with the village children. Kirara was taking a nap in the sunshine. Kagome was with Kaede, Koga and Kohaku, and InuYasha was off somewhere, but no one knew where._

_It had been a few days after Naraku's death that they found out a way to keep Kohaku alive. It was quite simple actually. All they had to do was purify the jewel fragment before they took it out of him. After successfully taking out the shard, they planned on making the Shikon no Tama complete once again._

"_Now Kagome, do you believe that ye can do this?" Kaede questioned as she placed the two remaining jewel shard in her hand while hanging onto the mostly completed jewel herself._

"_Yes, I do." Kagome said determinedly as she accepted them. _

"_Kagome…" Koga whispered. He had wanted to be there for the completion of the jewel as well, but he also had another reason for being there. "I need to ask you something once this ceremony is done."_

_Already knowing what he would ask, Kagome became a little uncomfortable in his sight. Kagome nodded anyway before turning her attention back to the task at hand. "Shall we begin, Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked her. _

"_Yes." Both Kagome and Kaede began to focus their energy on the fragments and the jewel. A light pink light engulfed the two priestess. A few moments later the light faded, and in the place of the fragments lay the completed Shikon jewel. _

"_It chose you, Kagome, so now it belongs to you. Protect it with your life." Kaede spoke gently to the priestess, who was now holding the completed jewel._

"_I understand, Lady Kaede." Kagome nodded as she grasped the jewel in her hands. She then glanced over at Koga, who was already standing up and making his way over to her. He offered her his hand, and she took it. Soon after he led her outside. "You wanted to ask me something, Koga?"_

"_Yeah…" He was blushing at this point. "Kagome, you know how I feel about you, and since I have to leave soon I was hoping you would join me. We could protect the Shikon no Tama together."_

"_Koga…" She knew this day would come. "I'm sorry I have to say this… but I don't feel the same way you do,…and yet I know how you feel at the same time." A certain hanyou came to mind. "I love InuYasha with all my heart, so it wouldn't be far to you if I did go with you. I wouldn't completely love you…and I don't want that for you."_

"_I understand, Kagome…I had a feeling all along that you loved the mutt…I just hopes he realizes that you're here and waiting." And with that he placed a light kiss on her forehead. "This isn't goodbye, Kagome, I'll be back soon." He smirked as he ran off. _

"_Bye, Koga!" she shouted. She then looked around. _'I haven't seen InuYasha at all today… Hmm, I better go look for him… He'll probably want me to ask him before I head to my era.' _she thought as she began to search for the hanyou that had stolen her heart._

_Minutes later, she spotted something white flying through the air. She quickly recognized them as Kikyo's soul collectors. "Okay, I know I shouldn't go…" Even though her heart said no, her curiosity got the better of her. _

_She followed the soul collectors all the way to the sacred tree where she saw a sight she hadn't wanted to see again. InuYasha and Kikyo had their foreheads pressed together and they were gazing into each other's eyes. _

_She watched InuYasha raise his hand to brush a stray hair behind Kikyo's ear before he said softly, "Kikyo, Naraku is dead. I've finally avenged you, and I know I've made a promise to you." He paused for a moment, and guilt briefly flashed through his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. In it's place was determination. "I'm ready to fulfill that promise. I'm willing to spend all eternity in Hell with you."_

"_If that is your wish, InuYasha." Kikyo replied as if expected him to go back on his word._

"_It is." he answered firmly as he tilted his face up to capture her lips._

_Kagome couldn't take it any more. She ripped her eyes from the sight before her, and got out of there. She ran back to the village, and into the hut. She was grateful that no one was inside. She assumed that Miroku was with his Sango, and Shippo was off playing with Kirara. Thinking of them only brought more tears to her eyes. She would miss them…but she knew she would miss InuYasha the most. No matter how much pain he caused her._

_She gathered up her things as quickly as she could. Just before she left the hut, she stole a few sealing sutras from Miroku's things. She then headed towards the well. _

_Once there, she steadied herself on the lip of the well. Before she jumped in she said, "Farewell, InuYasha, I will always love you, and I hope you will have a _blissful _eternity in Hell with Kikyo." The last part with a hint of bitterness in her voice._

_She then pushed off the side of the well, and willing let the time warp take her back to her home. Once on the other side, she covered the well, and placed the sealing sutras on top. Once making sure there was no way InuYasha or any other demon could come to get the Shikon jewel, she left the well house. _

~*~

Throughout the whole time she was remembering, she was drawing. She had to hold back the tears that wanted to fall onto the paper. "InuYasha… I wonder how you're doing in Hell with Kikyo. I hope you still know that I love you."

She then glanced over at the clock. It was getting late, and she had to get as much sleep as possible. So she picked up her papers, changed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed. Once she was in confines of her covers, she cried herself into a deep slumber.

Without Kagome knowing she had someone watching her that night, who was very worried about her. "Sis…"

_I Climb, I Slip, I Fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood  
If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love and I  
....I will_

Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe theres another way

**I'm going to base My titles of chapters off of songs that would fit the story…so here's the disclaimer.**

**I don't own InuYasha nor do I own any of the song titles…I never will…**

**This one is Until tomorrow by Paramore**


	2. Yesterday

**Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter two: Yesterday**

**Chapter Two**

It was a quite afternoon in the Feudal Era. The weather was mild, not too hot and not too cold, and the birds were singing their graceful tune. Everything was peaceful. That is until a shriek pierced through the air.

"AHHH!!!" The shriek was so loud that people in the modern day Japan could have probably heard it.

The scream generated from a small hut on the outskirts of Priestess Kaede's village. Inside a very pregnant Sango was in the process of giving birth to her first child. "Sango, you need to calm down! You'll only cause more stress to the baby." Kaede coached as she knelt between her legs.

"Heh, why don't you take my place, and we'll see how calm _you _are!" Sango threatened halfheartedly, but lost all sanity when another contraction hit her.

Kaede didn't take any offense to Sango's qualms. She had heard them all before. This delivery would not be Kaede's first, and, since men were not allowed in the birthing room, many of the threats that came out of the women's mouths were aimed at her. However, Kaede usually ignored the threats and concentrated on delivering a healthy baby.

Meanwhile outside, an anxious father-to-be sat in a meditating form, and although this position had never failed to relax him before, he was having difficulty clearing his mind this time. Every time he'd come close to reaching an actual calm state Sango would let out scream shattering any relaxation he had formed.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and decided to do a much more productive activity. He started to pace. It was more productive because he at least had to concentrate on walking this way.

Kohaku and Shippo were sitting on the stonewall near Lady Kaede's house just watching the nervous Miroku. It was then that another scream was let loose. Miroku cringed, and Kohaku and Shippo exchanged look. "I'm so glad I'm a boy." Shippo said with fearful eyes.

"Me too," Kohaku agreed, but then turned to look at Miroku, who had started to pace faster. "But by the looks of him it doesn't seem that being a boy is much better."

Shippo nodded in agreement as another wave of agony was heard from the hut.

Elsewhere a shadowed figure was sitting near the Bone Eater's Well. It was thinking over the past year. It raised a clawed hand to examine it in the moon light before running it through its long silver hair. The hanyou usually came out to the well to think nowadays since the well was no longer in commission. Why that was he wasn't sure.

One of his dog ears twitched as he caught the sound of another one of Sango's screams. Child birth was a messy business. _'Heh, it's probably a good thing that Miroku's not allowed in the birthing room. Sango would have killed him for sure.' _He chuckled at the thought. His mind then drifted onto some of his more troubling thoughts. _'Kikyou… I can't believe it's been three months since I couldn't track her scent anymore. I know this should bother me, but it doesn't. Sure I'm worried about her, but maybe she's finally found peace. I can only wish for such a thing.'_

He then looked over at the well behind him. His thoughts then drifted to Kagome._ 'Kagome… Why the hell did you leave? Why haven't you come back yet? I mean, its been a whole fucking year!' _Thinking about Kagome usually made him sad, but on certain occasions his anger got the better of him. _'And another thing too—why cant I use the damn well?' _His mind screamed. He was drowning in unanswered questions.

He remembered that day one year ago, after they had defeated Naraku. It had supposed to have been a good day, or so he had thought. But the flea-bitten, mangy wolf had still been there. He had been hanging around Kagome like some love sick puppy!

He remembered seeing the damn wolf follow Kagome into the hut that the old hag and Kohaku had gone into. He followed so he could have stopped Koga from doing anything that he didn't like, but when had reached the hut he had been pushed back. He had cursed at the old hag's barrier.

Since he couldn't have followed Kagome, he had decided that then had been a good time to visit his mother's grave, and tell her what he had accomplished.

He had arrived home late that night. The barrier had been taken down, and everyone had been asleep—except for Kagome. He remembered smelling her scent—it had been old. It had scared him a bit, but he had calmed down once he had figured out that Koga hadn't been with her. Although, he had still been worried, so he had followed her scent.

He remembered once he hed reached his namesake forest, he had picked up her scent—it was farley new, but it had smelt of salt from her tears. Soon after he had picked up his pace.

Once he had reached the clearing with the well, Kagome's scent had become stronger, but so had her tears. She had been crying. He had looked down at the well, and had known instantly that she was safe in her own era.

Just like it still did, his anger had gotten the better of him. "Damn it, wench!" he had cursed loudly, and it was then that he knew that he had to calm down. She had been upset about something. His mind had right away jumped to the conclusion of her being hurt. Without a second thought he had jumped into the well, but instead of feeling the time warp surround him, he had been surprised to find that nothing happened. His feet had just hit the solid ground at the bottom of the well. "What the--?"

He had looked up to find the stars in the sky instead of the well house's roof of the future. He had then jumped back out of the well, and had tried again. But just like before, nothing had happened. But he had continued to try until the sun rose the next morning.

Once the sun had peeked out from over the mountains, he had stopped trying. "Keh, if she thinks she'll be welcomed back here with open arms, well she better think again!" He had scoffed, but deep down he had been confused. He didn't know why the well was preventing him from going to Kagome, but it had scared him then as it still did now.

"Kagome…" he had whispered, and he whispered it again now, to no one but himself and the Forest of InuYasha.

_Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday_._

_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

**Disclaimer (Just coz I have to prove a point to you guys.) No, no you have the wrong person! I never said I owned InuYasha…I just said I wished I owned it and I DON'T OWN IT! Nor did I ever say I owned the song Titles! The songs called**

**Yesterday By the Beatles**

**Short Chapter I know…but this was just a quick one, so you guys would see what happened in the feudal era while Kagome was gone.**


	3. Forget It

**Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter Three: Forget it**

**Recap:**_ Even though she was lost in thought, she was drawing. She had to hold back the tears that were welling up, at risk of falling onto the paper. "InuYasha… I wonder how you're doing in Hell with Kikyo. I hope you still know that I love you."_

_She looked at the clock, it was getting late, and she had to get as much sleep as possible. Kagome picked up her papers, changed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed. Once she had thoroughly wrapped herself in her covers, she shed a single tear before fading into a deep slumber._

_Without knowing she was being watched as she slept by somebody who was very worried about her. "Sis…"_

"Great now I have writers block!" Kagome said in annoyance. _I mean that's actually where the real adventure, love triangle ends, with me leaving and giving up—I guess you could call it finished. InuYasha and Kikyo going into hell together—Miroku and Sango getting married—damn I missed the wedding. Then me, heading back to my time like some dog with its tail in-between in legs._

She glanced out the window, the sun was rising—she'd have to get ready for practice soon, before she had breakfast. After all she did have a busy schedule, and a double black belt to get, she need the extra energy. "There should be more hours in a day…" She muttered to herself as she took out her priestess Kimono. She then left the house to begin her Daily training.

_Ever since Kagome returned from the feudal era last year—she's been different… _Souta thought to himself. Souta, Kagome's younger brother took a seat on the stairs in the well shed. _And I know she misses InuYasha more than anyone. HEY! Maybe seeing InuYasha will make her happy!"_

So with that thought, Souta began to remove all of the sealing that had been placed on the well. Once all of the papers were off he began to formalize a plan.

On the other end of the well, InuYasha was enjoying the fall breeze. In the wind he could sense the cool air of winter and the smell of wood being burned to warm houses.—"it's going to be a long winter" he thought to himself

Inuyasha had been at the well all night, and he didn't move an inch. It was so peaceful and beautiful during this season. The fall had many beautiful colors, and fragrances, and most of his favorite foods were harvested around this time. Also many of the birds had began migrating to warmer climates, that was another reason why he liked fall so much, the damn birds didn't wake him in the morning. But there was one downside to the day—today was the same day Kagome had left him, only one year ago.

His mind drifted to thoughts of Kagome. He wondered if she had changed over the year. He hoped not, He didn't change when she told him too… so she'd better not have either. But the possibility was still there.

After Souta left the well house, he ran all over the shrine looking for Kagome. _Hopefully she hasn't left for her tournament_ he thought to himself. He soon found her in the spot where he should have looked First. She was in the so called training grounds, but in actuality it was their backyard. His grandfather and Kagome set it up two days after she had returned from the feudal era. They placed dummies on sticks, most of them had been slashed by the arrows that had been shot into them. Some were in shreds and some were completely destroyed. Kagome always complained when she had to replace them.

He snapped himself out of the past. He had to focus; He needed to figure out how to get Kagome to the well house. _All right! _He thought to himself. _I can do this! _

"KAGOME!" He shouted.

She stopped and stared at her kid brother while taking out one of her IPods earphones. "Souta?…" She said impatiently. "You know I don't like to be interrupted when I'm training you're lucky my IPod was on low volume."

"I know, I know." He said as he prepared his plan to get her into the well house. "The seals on the well broke and something was glowing in the well!"

She cursed to herself, she then turned to Souta. "How did the seals break?"

"I don't know I heard something in the well house and when I took a look inside the seals were crumbling and burning". He explained on the way to the well.

"Shit those things should have lasted for years" She let a small smile creep onto her face. "Guess Miroku wasn't that good of a monk after all." She laughed to herself.

They reached the well house after a moment of running. "Souta I don't sense anything…." Kagome Gripped her sword till her knuckles turned white. She didn't like being in this place, it gave her bad memories.

"I don't know…maybe its hiding in the well…" He said to her walking over to it. Soon after she too joined him. Smirking he then pointed. "I think it's down there."

Kagome got closer to the well but sensed nothing still. She sat on the edge to get a glimpse of the bottom, still nothing. Then seemingly out of nowhere she felt small hands on her back and then her Body accelerated into the darkness of the well. She heard her younger brother before she was engulfed by the time stream "I'm sorry" and then blackness.

Once he knew she was in the feudal era, Souta made sure Kagome wouldn't be able to come back. He placed the block of wood and the sealing's back on the well. "You'll thank me one day sis."

*~*~*

Kagome awoke to cold dirt surrounding her body; she could feel a slight breeze blowing down on her, a cool fall breeze. She then sat up straight remember the past few minutes. "Oh Souta I'm going to freaking kill you!". She started to climb up the well and looked around. _It hasn't changed at all, that's good. I always did love the scenery here. _She then jumped back into the well but the time warp didn't engulf her like it normally did. She landed on her feet. If it had been a year ago when this happened she would have probably had a less graceful landing.

"Damn it!" She cursed under her breath, climbing back out of the well she thought. _What if I can't get back? What will I do—NO! There's no time for such weak thoughts._

She lifted herself onto the side of the well once again and looked around her. This time something seemed off. There was a feeling of Evil surrounding her, And that's when they attacked. Soon a dozen demons charged at Kagome, each one seemed to be willing to do anything for the jewel around her neck. they soon picked up pace and were upon her before she could draw her sword.

"This can't be good."

_It's a crime you let it happen to me  
Nevermind, I'll let it happen to you  
Out of mind, forget it there's nothing to lose  
but my mind and all the things I wanted_

_Evertime I get it I throw it away  
It's a sign, I get it, I wanna stay  
by the time I lose it I'm not afraid  
of looking at you truly fake it_

How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're the part of me that I don't wanna see

Forget it

There's a place I see you follow me  
Just a taste of all that might come to be  
I'm alone but only breath you can breath  
to question every answer coming  


_Just fade away  
Please me let me stay  
Coming your way_

Forget it

**Disclaimer: I don't Own InuYasha nor do I own Forget it By Breaking Benjamin.**


	4. Don't Waste Your Time

**Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 4: Don't waste your Time.**

**Recap: **_She lifted herself onto the side of the well once again and looked around her. This time something seemed off. There was a feeling of Evil surrounding her, And that's when they attacked. Soon a dozen demons charged at Kagome, each one seemed to be willing to do anything for the jewel around her neck. They picked up pace and were upon her before she could draw her sword._

"_This can't be good." _

InuYasha smelled the air, as he felt a familiar aura enter this world. He recognized the scent and he recognized the power. However, the scent, So familiar, so vivid in his mind but for some reason he just could not place a name to it.

_The Shikon Jewel? That's impossible!, only kagome has possession of it. _He looked in the direction that he felt the jewels presence. He was sure he felt it, there could be no mistake. So with a quick jump to his feet he began a dead-run towards the Jewel. Determined to find out who or what it was.

Kagome side-stepped a large serpent demon that wanted to sink its teeth into her side and Hacked its head off in a smooth mechanical motion. These demons are merciless, _I can barely fight back_.

She managed to swing her sword above her head preparing to cut down the lead demon. It shimmered in the sun, waiting to be soaked in the blood of demons. "Heh, you bastards will be my first test Subjects, I have never fought a demon with a sword before, But I know that my training and my technique will lead to my victory."

She awaited the lead Demon. It was a boar demon with blood dripping from its giant tusk. His eyes were red with bloodlust. She pulled back her arm, and Swung from shoulder to waste with the full strength of her arm.. _I haven't been in combat since I was last here. Training is good but this will prove that my skills have improved._ She felt her sword Rend the demon's flesh apart.

It let out a horrific scream of pain. His body was slowly being purified. Behind the boar was a Demon that she could only describe as a monkey. She Removed her sword from the boars now disintigrating flesh and Slashed upwards, splitting the monkey in half.

The demons power and spirit were seemingly absorbed by her sword. She stood and glared at the swarm of demons. "Who else wants a piece of the pissed off priestess?–"

She stopped her speech when she noticed another serpent demon coming from her side. She raised her sword and barely deflected the Demons large fangs, not fully successful. One of the demons fangs grazed her side, tearing a piece of her kimono and leaving a gash leading from her front to back. She ignored the urge to scream in pain and backed away from the demon.

She could feel the warm blood stain her kimono as she stood facing the serpent. She awaited its next attack. She stood in her stance, both hands on the handle now. The serpent came straight at her, as if plotting to swallow her whole. Kagome side-stepped the serpent and with a strong hack, removed its head. "these demons haven't got a clue how to fight. Do they?"

On his way there, InuYasha could smell the sweet scent. _Blood. _He quickly picked up pace.

He entered the clearing and could see a mob of demons by the well. There by the well, fighting off the demons was a woman. She was fighting ferociously, slashing the limbs off of the demons as if it were such a simple task. However he noticed her left side was torn and drenched in blood. She was fighting so gracefully and yet brutally he had never seen such a style before.

The girl ducked beneath a bear demons paw rolling through the gap in its legs, she stood up behind the demon and slashed out the back of its legs. The demon fell backwards and landed on its back with an earth shattering weight.

The girl then stabbed the small blade through the bears stomach. The bear growled in pain as she began to drag it down towards her. The wind swept the shimmering remains around the girl as it was absorbed by the sword, making it so the sword glowed.

He watched her as she stood, admiring her and the power that could lay inside the sword she carried. He then noticed a figure rise behind her, surrounding her in its shadow.

The priestess turned around too late, the demon pierced her with one of his claws right through her shoulder. She screamed in pain.

InuYasha had his hand on his tetseiga and was about to charge the figure. Just then the girl pulled the demon as close as she could by pulling its arm through her own. She then took her sword with a reverse grip and quickly stabbed the demon in his side, penetrating his putrid heart. The demon reduced to ash as the girl clutched her shoulder. She looked up to see her spectator, InuYasha. her eyes widened with recognition. Even though InuYasha still did not recognize her from the distance.

She then fell down to her knees and let out another gasp of pain, before falling to the ground.

He just had to find out who she was. InuYasha then ran to the young girls side. "Hey, can you hear me!" there was no response. "Woman, are you okay?"

He was unfortunate enough to be able to hear her reply. "Go away Mutt Face."

That was the same nick name Koga used to call him. He twitched with aggravation. "Oi, get up!." He said while prodding her with his foot.

She mumbled a response. "Leave me alone before I purify you too." She threatened.

"Hah like you could do anything in your condition." He smirked. "Give up the act; you couldn't defeat me even if you were the healthiest human alive."

"Heh maybe I should deflate that ego of yours." She then pushed herself off the ground, her bangs hid her face. "Now if you don't mind _half-breed _I'll be on my way."

She then walked away, clutching her shoulder, but not before InuYasha noticed two things about the young girl. One: she was wearing the Shikon Jewel around her neck, and Two: her eyes. _Kagome? _InuYasha was confused. This cant be Kagome, wasn't she in her world, with the well sealed? How could she be here, why would she be here? And who taught her to use a blade? This couldn't be Kagome.

Kagome was making her way to the village through the forest, making sure to avoid pockets of demons she could feel around her. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and the fatigue from the days battle, along with the blood-loss was taking its toll on her. she didn't care, she had to get away as fast as she could.

_Was that InuYasha?—but he went to hell with Kikyou a year ago. _She thought. She then collapsed. _I cant go any farther,…my body cant take much more…_

She could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness, her fatigue out weighed her resolve and she was unable to move.

The last thing she felt was being carried in warm strong arms.

"Kagome?..." Her vision then faded to black.

_It seems you can't hear me  
When I open my mouth you never listen  
You say stay, but what does that mean  
Do you think I honestly want to be reminded forever_

Don't waste your time trying to fix  
What I want to erase  
What I need to forget  
Don't waste your time on me my friend  
Friend, what does that even mean  
I don't want your hand  
You'll only pull me down  
So save your breath  
Don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time

It's not easy not answering  
Every time I want to talk to you  
But I can't  
If you only knew the hell I put myself through  
Replaying memories in my head of you and I  
Every night

…

_Don't waste your time trying to fix it  
So save your breath, don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time_

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or Don't Waste your Time, by Kelly Clarkson.**


	5. Home

**Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter Five: Home**

**Recap: **_Was that InuYasha?—but he went to hell with Kikyou a year ago. She thought. She then collapsed. I cant go any farther,…my body cant take much more…_

_She could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness, her fatigue out weighed her resolve and she was unable to move._

_The last thing she felt was being carried in warm strong arms._

"_Kagome?..." Her vision then faded to black._

Walking into the hut, Miroku was careful enough to make it through the door not disturbing the sleeping girl in his arms. The first thing he heard from his loving wife was: "MIROKU! Stop picking up random women off the streets. We're married now, you cant keep doing this!!" Sango shouted at him, in a frustrated furry.

"But its not a random girl this time. It-" He said but then Sango his Dearing wife interrupted him.

"Is she an old fling?" She question suspiciously.

"No-"

"Okay than who is she-" She was trying to say before Miroku lost his cool and shouted over her.

"IT'S KAGOME!"

"Well why didn't you say so earlier?" All Sango got in reply was that Miroku drooped his head. Suddenly Sango noticed something dripping off of Kagome and on to the floor. It was a dark crimson color. "Oh my god what happened to her!"

"How should I know?!" He shouted back at her. "We should heal her before she gets any worse."

"Your right." She then glared over at him. "Well lay her down, grab the baby and get the hell out!"

"Why should I leave?" He questioned.

"Oh gee I don't know maybe because you're a BOY!"

"Oh…yeah…." He laughed. "Fine yell for me if you need any herbs. " And with that he laid down Kagome carefully on the mat and grabbed his year old son and left the hut.

*~*~*

Kagome could slowly feel herself coming too. Slowly she began to see sillouttes then the whole figure. She couldn't see the face of the other person with her in the room, for the fact that its back was turned.

Kagome took in her captor's backside appearance. It was a she, seemed to be around her early twenties. She had long black hair with a brown shine, in the light that shown through the small house. She looked familiar.

Even if she looked familiar, Kagome wasn't about to let her guard down. She looked around the small hut, it too seem very familiar. Her sword was to far to reach, so she settled in a small cooking knife that was conveniently next to her bed. Creeping slowly, with stealth and grace, Kagome drew near the women.

In a blink of eye, Kagome had the knife to the women's throat and holding her shoulder tight with her free hand. The women dropped the cloth she was soaking in the cold water.

"W-What…?" The women gasp

Kagome in a cold tone whispered in her darkest voice said to the women. " Tell me why you have kidnapped me, and where I am before your head gets missed placed."

Kagome was abruptly interrupted by a familiar mans voice. "Sango-Chan has Kagome-Chan awaken yet?" The man asked coming into the hut. Once in he had to do a double take at the scene before him. Sango his wife had a dagger pinned to her throat by no other than Kagome, who had never fought with anything but a bow and a arrow. "What's going on here?"

Kagome stopped at the menacing of the familiar name. "Sango…" She questioned, getting a closer look at the older women. She then looked up at the man. "And that must make you Miroku…"

Sango stood up and walked over to Miroku. "Its been a long time Kagome." Sango stated with tears brimming in the corner of her eyes.

Kagome could feel her own tears forming as she slowly stood up and rushed to hug both of them. She stopped when she felt her should wound open up.

Sango laughed as she gave a glare to Miroku, that meant to leave the room. After he obeyed she help Kagome set down on the mat. "Kagome, you've gotten stronger, you know that right?"

Kagome smiled at her long time best friend. "Hehe sorry about that, I really didn't know who you were…I should have known you were helping me…" She then laughed. "And not kidnapping me…"

"Wished you realize that sooner." Sango laughed and Kagome soon joined in.

"Uh Sango?" Kagome started.

"Yes Kagome?"

Kagome looked away from the ex-demon slayer. "What happened after I left?"

Sango smiled, of course she would be curious. "Miroku and I got married and had a child. Rin has been coming to visit, you wont even recognize her. Um…Kohaku has a girl friend, oh she is so adorable! " She pauses, holding a grim expression she continued. "And Kikyou went missing three months ago…"

"WHAT!?!" She shouted. '_But how…?' _ Desperate, she started shouted questions at the poor women. "What about InuYasha?! I thought he went to hell with her? How could she go missing?"

"Sango looked at her friend. "What do you mean?"

"The day I left…" She paused, not wanting to relive that moment. "A year ago, after we were done joining the sacred jewel, I saw InuYasha, talking with Kikyou, a-about going to hell with h-her. He agreed…"

"Are you sure?, because the next morning we found and heard InuYasha howling at the well."

At this point, Kagome's face was stained with tears. "I-I know what I saw…" Her stubbornness was finally kicking in.

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, in a way to comfort her. "Maybe you should talk to him, find out what really happened."

Kagome shook her head. "N-No, I'm not ready t-to talk to him…" She sniffled.

Understanding, Sango placed Kagome back down on the mat, and placed the blanket over her shoulders. She then stood up to leave the hut. But stopped when she said; "Don't ready Kagome-Chan, I'll make sure he doesn't come in till your ready."

"Kagome smiled. "Thank you Sango-Chan. It means a lot."

"Your welcome Kagome-Chan." And with that Sango left the hut.

Out of the hut she exchanged glances with her husband. "Miroku, something did happen."

Sighing, Miroku walked over to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders and his forehead to hers. "We were right then….why did Kagome-Sama leave then…?"

It was now time for Sango to sigh. "Oh Miroku, Kagome-Chan thought InuYasha agreed to go to hell with Kikyou. I've told her that he didn't but she doesn't believe me."

"But…"

"What if InuYasha did agree but wanted to wait a few years and then Kikyou went missing…"

"Well will just have to wait for InuYasha's side of the story, for the reason that he did go missing for quite some time that day."

"I hope they talk to each other soon….there both too stubborn for their own good."

~*~

Meanwhile, a silver haired hanyou, was thinking quietly while perched on one of the highest limbs of the sacred tree_. "That CAN'T be Kagome. Kagome was never a fighter and that girl was. ' _He thought, the girls blood still fresh for when he carried her to the small hut that the group resided in. _'I thought she was gone for good. Should I go see her? Why did she act like that when she saw me…she seemed like she hated me…but why? What did I do?' _He then left his anger side get the better of him. _'I did NOTHING! She's the one that LEFT ME! I'm not going to check if it was her, coz I DON'T CARE! Keh…'_

~*~

Kagome looked up at the ceiling of the hut. _'What am I going to do, I'm trapped in the feudal era. I know for sure Souta sealed the well as soon as he pushed me down. How am I supposed to go home?!' _She silently sobbed.

~*~

_There's no place like home_

_There's no place like home_

_There's a little white porch_

_And you wanted it so_

_Can you let me go down_

_To the end of the road?_

_In the black and the white_

_A technicolorful life_

_Can I stand by your side?_

_We can make it alright_

_I'm home_

_'Cause I'm home_

_There's a little white porch_

_And you wanted it so_

_Can you let me go down_

_To the end of the road?_

_In the black and the white_

_A technicolorful life_

_Then another arrived_

_It's a cowardly lion_

_What I want from this world_

_What I want to resolve_

_Well, I want you to stay_

_So I want you to wait_

_I don't wanna be bold_

_I don't wanna be cold_

_I don't wanna grow old_

_I wanna go home_

**I don't own InuYasha nor do I own the song call HOME by Breaking Benjamin…who are coming to NY very SOON!!! YEAH!!**


	6. Dearest

**Destiny's Plan **

**Chapter Six: Dearest**

**Oh and to Ldsprincess I will try to make the chapters longer…its just that I've had major writers block and haven't been able to fit things together right. I need to work on my transitions.**

**

* * *

**

It has been only a week since Kagome entered the feudal era. The only ones she has seen were Miroku on the first day, and Sango throughout the week.

Though she did hear InuYasha shouting at Shippo, about something she didn't know about. '_Just like old times…' _She thought, feeling very nostalgic, but quickly banished the thought.

It was the eighth day, when both Sango and Miroku came into see her. Sango was cradling something small and covered in a blanket, in her arms.

Confused, Kagome greeted the two of them. "Hey, Miroku-San, Sango-Chan…umm…"

Sango sensing her friends confusion, quickly said: "Kagome-Chan, we decided that since you've healed almost completely that it was time we introduced you to our child. " She smiled, coming to sit down next to Kagome's Bedside. Miroku soon sat down next to Sango and slowly began to move his hand down to her backside, but stopped when he felt a cold glare coming from his right. Afraid of being slapped he quickly moved his hand to her shoulder.

Kagome inwardly laughed, while she thought. _Somebody got whipped, finally._

"Kagome." Miroku began. "This is Tsubasa, Tsubasa, this is Kagome."

Tsubasa's fragile infant hand reached out to Kagome. Kagome's only seemed to grow. "Aw, Miroku-San, Sango-Chan, He's adorable!" Kagome said Happily.

Sango smiled at Kagome then looked at Miroku. "Look Miroku, he likes her. "

Miroku smiled, but faded after a few minutes. "Sango, may I talk Kagome-Sama for a few minutes.

Sango got the message for her smile as well, "Alright, Tsubasa, Daddy-Chan and auntie-Chan need to talk and it times for your nap." She announced standing up. She then left the hut.

Kagome looked at Miroku. "What's up Miroku?"

He gave her a look of puzzlement as he answered. "The sky, maybe you hit your head as well Kagome-Chan."

Kagome sighed in frustration. "What's up is a term they use to ask, How are you, or What's going on."

"Oh…" He pauses. "Well thank you for enlightening me, Kagome-Sama."

"Your welcome Miroku-San," She smiled, but then frowned. "Why'd you want to speak to me alone?"

"I wanted to ask you how you got so badly injured and where did you get that sword?"

She smiled as she withdrew her sword, "Well you see, this sword has been passed down in my family for generations, it's a purification sword, that only a priest or priestess can use. Its much like the bow and arrows that Kikyou and I used to use. But instead of the youkai energy going all over the place, my sword absorbs the energy which goes into, not only the blade, but I too absorb half the energy."

Miroku looked at her with concernment in his eyes. "Don't you think its dangerous, to be absorbing all that youkai enerhy, you could…"

Kagome interrupted him, not wanting him to finish that touchy sentence. She didn't look angry for she still held the same smile. Holding her sword, she continued on. "It is Miroku-San, and it has already began to affect me. You should have realized it when my wounds seemed to heal faster than they should or how I survived my injuries when no regular human would be able to."

"Yes I have wonder that."

"We, my body is slowly gaining more youkai energy, thus slowly turning me into a half demon."

* * *

"Miroku, what do you mean she's slowly becoming a half-demon!" Sango shouted astonished.

Miroku rubbed his aching temples. "Sango-Chan lower your voice please. Kagome-Sama doesn't want InuYasha to hear about this." He sighed. "And you'll wake the baby"

"Sorry. But this is just to surreal" She sighed as she sat down next to her husband. "How can Kagome become a half demon?" It just doesn't make any sense."

Miroku, being unlike his perverted self, patted her on the hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, in a comforting fashion. "Kagome-Sama told me that shw has only the healing rate and immortally rate of that of a half demon. If she keeps fighting the way she is, she'll become a half demon in no time."

Sango looked up at her husband with worry in her eyes. "Miroku, if InuYasha heard about this than…"

Miroku finished her sentence for her. "Than he'll break her family's heirloom and cause all of the stored youkai energy that is currently residing in her sword to rush into her body, overwhelming her. And thus killing her." He rubbed his temples in frustration. "She knows how InuYasha will react. That's why she doesn't want him to know, so he doesn't do something stupid that cost her, her life/"

"But Miroku, he'll find out soon or a later, when her scent changes from human to half demon, or when her physical form changes."

"I know, but she told me, she'll work out a plan if that does happen. Right now, well let her work things out on her own. That's what she wants right now. If she needs our help, well be there and she knows this." He smiled at her. "Give her time, she just got over a life threatening wound. Lets, let her do what she wants for now, and ask questions later."

"If you say you." She sighed, resting her head on Miroku's shoulder, while he places his head on her head. "I just hope he doesn't find out…"

* * *

Unannounced to the couple inside, a certain half outside overhead something he wasn't supposed to hear. _WHAT?! Kagome cant be turning into a half demon! _His mind gasped, he backed away from the hut as if it was fire. _It cant be true, I would have sensed it that moment I saw her! She cant be turning into something like me! I have to see for myself, to hear it myself!"_

His mind was racing, he had to see her. No one would be guarding the hut, and no one thought to place a barrier around. InuYasha's mind wondered.

Running, the hut came into view. He was right, no one was there, and there wasn't a barrier. For the first time in a long time, InuYasha was nervous. He was finally going to see Kagome after a whole year of being separated from her.

He shook his head, as if to shake the nervousness. He then pushed the make shift door aside and stepped in. He then saw Kagome sleeping peacefully under a moon beam. She looked as if she hadn't aged in a year.

He then thought, _I don't sense any youkai in her, Maybe it wont happen._

He took a step closer, but regretted it once his foot touched the ground. Once he stepped down, Kagome's eyes flew open alert, and no sooner did her hand moved to grasp her sword.

InuYasha then noticed how her eyes changed from anger to shock. "What are you doing here?" She demanded with a shaky voice.

He glared at her as he grabbed her sword away from her with ease. "Don't touch my sword asshole!" She shouted at him.

"Since when did you swear?"

"Since when did you care?!"

He growled down at her. How dare she say that?! After all these years doesn't she know, doesn't she know that he does care? Or is she back to thinking that he only wanted her around because she could detect the jewel shards? He was about to say something, but stopped when he saw her facial features change to sadness.

"After a whole year of not seeing each other, we start off by fighting."

"Well what do you expect, you ditched us, and never even gave us an explanation or a goodbye even!" He shouted at her.

She stood up, and InuYasha noticed the height difference . She used to be near his height, now he had a good head on her.

"You know what you did! And now your lying about it!" She shouted, InuYasha was starting to smell salt water coming from her eyes. He hated seeing her cry, but he knew that at this moment, not even him consoling her would calm her down, or banish the tears.

"What are you talking about!?" He glared. "What the hell do you think I'm lying about?"

"You honestly don't remember do you?" her eyes narrowed at him. For the first time, InuYasha felt small under her gaze.

"Remember what Kagome?! Tell me, because I really don't know what the hell you are talking about!" What happened to her that day after he, Kouga, and the old hag left the hut, after the joining ceremony.

"Let me refresh your memory then!" She shouted at him. "After I left the hut I went looking for you! And guess what I saw, I saw you and Kikyo making out at the sacred tree, but this time was different! **YOU!** Said you were ready to join her in hell!!

But my question is why are you here and not with her there!"

"What are you talking about? I was at my mothers grave! I never saw Kikyo that night! I ran after you when I smelt your tears!" He explained

"Liar! I know what I saw!"

"Well did you ever stop to think that, maybe what you saw wasn't real?" He noticed that she quieted down, and her eyes drifted to all sides of the hut, away from his gaze. She seemed very nervous now. "Kagome trust me on this, I never saw Kikyo that night."

She this time turned her head away from him, InuYasha wanted to reach out and hug her, but he restrained himself, this was not the time nor the place. He had to wait till they were on better terms, or when she trusted him again. "I-I want to believe you why would I see something fake?"

InuYasha sighed as he ran a clawed hand though his long silver locks. "The only two I would suspect, are long gone."

"Naraku, I know couldn't do it, he's dead." Kagome answered wiping her unshed tears away.

"And I doubt Kikyo could have done it."

InuYasha stopped, once he felt the mood in the room change. He looked over to see a glaring Kagome. "Why are you ruling her out!?"

Once again InuYasha sighed out of frustration. " Because, she disappereard a while ago. No one's seen her since the day Naraku died"

Kagome shook her head. _How, who did I see that night? Why would someone want to trick me? _She looked back at InuYasha. The man she loved, had barely change. Of course he was taller, but she could recognize him. He looked older, more manly than boyish.

She looked back at him and saw that he was looking back and forth at her sword and the Shikon Jewel. She sighed. "You must have heard what happened, and is happening with my sword and myself.

He nodded his head.

"Well what did you hear exactly?"

"Keh, that you were turning into a half demon." He glared out the window.

"It's true, but if you were going to try and stop the process. You'd be too late."

InuYasha glared at her. "What do you mean too late?"

"My sword, and myself are already too close. My soul is bonded to my sword. If you were to break my sword, the youkai energy would come into contact , overwhelming me and killing me. It wouldn't go to anyone else or anywhere else, because my sword recognizes its partner.

The whole hut was silent. She looked away from him. "But that wont happen. I know my limitations, I know when enough is enough…"

**hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete**  
**shimaetara ii no ni ne**  
**genjitsu wa tada zankoku de**

**sonna toki itsu datte**  
**me o tojireba**  
**waratteru kimi ga iru**

**itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made**  
**dou ka sono egao ga**  
**taema naku aru you ni****hito wa minna kanashii kara**  
**wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo**

**aisubeki mono no tame**  
**ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto**

**Translation:  
**

**It would be nice if we could put away and throw out**  
**everything except what really mattered, but**  
**reality is just cruel.**  
**It would be nice if we could put away and throw out**  
**everything except what really mattered, but**  
**reality is just cruel.**

**Until the day I reach eternal sleep,**  
**that smiling face will**  
**have to stay with me without fail.**

**People are all sad, so**  
**they go and forget, but--**

**For that which I should love,**  
**For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.**

**Back then, when we met,**  
**it was all awkward.**  
**We went the long way, didn't we?**  
**We got hurt, didn't we?**

**I dont own Inuyasha or the song Dearest By Hamasaki Ayumi**


	7. Sorry

**Alright I haven't forgotten to update, I swear, its just that my mom DELETED EVERY SINGLE DOCUMENT ON MY COMPUTER. Then she said you shouldn't care about those things, they wont get you anywhere in life. I cried for hours I really wanted to update but then when everything got deleted i lost the ideas i had...im really sorry.**

**Well I wanted to say is that I will update this story when I am done with my new story, right now I have to continue it before I lose my momentum, then I will try to finish this one, **

**I don't know if this will stay in the correct order but….**

**Order to update**

**Tragic Endings, New Beginnings**

**I control my future**

**Destiny's Plan**

**So far those are the three stories I have any urge to update.**

**List of those that will be completed**

**Tragic Endings**

**And **

**I control my future**

**Sequel list**

**Tragic Endings, New Beginnings=Name TBA**

**Secrets=The Lies Behind the Eyes**

**The sequels will be up when I can post them, my college and two jobs come first but I promise I will bring a notebook everywhere I go, so I can start to write them again.**


End file.
